


Assignment

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: School AU. Zoro is paired up with Kaku for an assignment and begrudgingly goes along with it. Things heat up though and soon things turn a very surprising turn of events. KakuZoro. Rated M for swearing and lemons. OneShot.





	Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely see them together! So here we are~! Enjoy!

**Assignment**

 

“You have to work with that creep again?” Nami asked out towards our brunette who gave a confused look to her.

“What? What’s wrong with Meo?”

“He’s very… _creepy_ , Luffy.” The female wiggled fingers to try and describe the man he was partnered with. Though, it seems that Luffy is the only one unaware of what we are talking about and hasn’t told anyone except me on their status. It seems that Luffy took to Bartolomeo’s fascination and let the other spoil him. And before you think it, no, Luffy isn’t using him for the spoiling, he really does take to the guy, no matter how weird he is with his sense of style and actions.

“Just drop it, witch.” I spoke out as I leaned against the half wall as we stood outside; school had just let out and we waited for Usopp and Sanji.

“You used to not like it too.” A finger stabbed in my direction and I rolled my eyes away with a huff.

“That’s because it’s futile.” I spoke out before noticing brown eyes find me, causing a growl to leave me.

Sadly, my partner was someone I didn’t care for since his friend has given Luffy some trouble in the beginning of the year. It stopped real quick when I let it known it was not going to be received, but the orange haired male seemed like his job is to come entertain himself with semi-fruitless attempts to annoy me and if I dare say… _flirt_ with me. It was a bit embarrassing because he would get all close and whisper something completely degrading like, one time, he had said something about taking me right there on the lunch table. It caused my whole face to flush in some type of heat boiling in me and yelled for him to get away from me.

_Stupid bastard._

“I heard you got stuck with Kaku.” Nami mentioned and I noticed she followed my line of sight before I faced completely away from that direction.

“It’s just a one night assignment.” I spoke out with irritation as my arms had tightened against my chest as they were crossed.

“I know a perfect place to hide a body.” Our female friend joked and Luffy became flabbergasted with whines. The two began arguing on how it was a joke and that Luffy needed to catch on and focus instead of just picking up certain sentences. _Selective-hearing._

“Are you ready to go, Zoro-boy?” My eyes found those brown eyes and that damn smirk as it lined his lips.

“Yeah, whatever. Tell dumbass I don’t need a ride.” I spoke out to my friends as I carpooled with them, us taking turns and this week was Sanji’s turn to get us all.

“Ah, Zoro’s leaving?!” Luffy claimed out with a pout and whined out noisily. “You never said anything earlier!”

“See ya!” I called out as I grasped my bag off the ground and began after Kaku. Most people were shocked on how I talked towards him, since he is a senior and I was only a junior, so you’re supposed to add honorifics like ‘senpai’. Not like I use them anyway for anyone else, not even when Ace and Marco were in school. Luffy did and would get a kick out of saying ‘Niichan-senpai’. I swear he could create anything into something silly.

“Even to your friends your mean.” The tone was light as he teased at me and it made me look away as I saw people whispering as they viewed us.

“Whatever, I just want to get this over with.”

“Oh ho, so cruel, Zoro-boy.” Kaku was a little in front of me to the side as he made his way to his car as his keys jingled in hand.

A red mustang had its lights flash to us as he went for it and I shifted to get in on the passenger side. My body found the leather seats as I shifted to get the door closed and my seatbelt on. Kaku had started the car and shifted to begin backing out of the spot before snapping on his belt. It was easier to back out without it on, I mused as he began driving out before the rush of other students trying to leave and the school buses were thankfully still parked.

“Where exactly is your house on Walter Road?” The words came out as I viewed our surroundings before gazing over to him. His head was tilted in a curious manner and this mumble left me as I looked straight ahead as we turned onto my road.

“102, it’s on the left.” A hum left him as we approached my driveway and as soon as he parked I got out.

I made my way to my mailbox to grab the mail, father was out of town for a business meeting this weekend, since it was Thursday and he left this morning. Grumbles left me at the junk mail I was flipping through, knowing nothing for me, but I was nosey and viewed them all when making my way to my door. Kaku had waited with eyes watching me as I moved to open my door. Once getting in I began kicking my shoes to the side and tossed my bag to the side since Kaku had mentioned something about using his notebook.

The report had something to do with society norms compared to decades ago. You picked a topic and compared it to another decade that may not have accepted or how much it has changed since then. It really seemed nonsense to have a partner, but the class was about being all ‘social’.

“Want something to eat or drink?” I asked out as a habit since most of the time if anyone came over it was friends or someone father had invited and I needed to be a good host.

“Hm, water is fine.” Kaku made his way into my living room since it was open to view just by standing at the door. I made my way into the kitchen as it was blocked off from the other room and held the back door to our small backyard. Mail was tossed to the counter before I opened the fridge for my prizes. A water bottle found my hand as I also grabbed myself a soda and thought about how I had been wanting one all day. These things are addicting.

“Here.” I spoke out after appearing in the room and handed it to him before flopping onto the couch, giving enough space as he began pulling out a laptop, cord already hooked up to an outlet. I questioned on why he had it in the first place, but then remembered Nami saying something about having a creative writing class with him and they took them in with them. It was an option to leave them in the room, he must have brought his for easier access.

“Password.”

“z-o-k-u-i-p-e-r-63” I spelled it out for him and this questioning look was on him as he must have been trying to figure out the words. “My name combined with my sisters’ and a random number.” The explanation left me as I soon opened my soda and took some swallows of it. Taking in the caffeine made me feel ready to get through this evening and we began getting to work.

It seemed to be a good couple of hours and I was right when Kaku checked his phone that received a text message. As I noticed him begin typing away with one hand as the other rested on the back of the couch behind me. This sigh left me as I tossed my pen down with the notebook and grasped my soda before flopping back, not really caring his arm supported my head. I began swallowing some of my drink before finishing it and I held it as I used my other hand to rub my face. We were almost finished, he was just typing it up and I made sure to review the paper for any mistakes in case the computer doesn’t catch them. Which was a little odd, I was holding the paper so he could read it, so of course this included me almost right against him. There was no other way though, I couldn’t sit across the room and expect him to read it.

This hum left him as I shifted forward to set my can down and then I felt his arm slide against my back. My body stiffened at the contact before almost jolting at the grip on my side. This action made me flick eyes over to stare harshly to the smirking male.

“Remove your arm before I do from its socket.”

“Mh, feisty.” This heat found my face as I shifted to face away and grasp at my pen before the notebook, thinking that ignoring him would be better. As I sat back up more, my whole body stiffened when he rested against me and lips skimmed my neck. “Are you like that in bed?” A tremble left me as I felt my body feel a spike of lust and I knew I was being reeled in. I resisted that urge my body formed and was trying to wiggle my way out of it, wondering when he set his laptop down. Though, it seemed futile as a hand grasped my thigh, so close to an awakening problem.

“Stop it, we are almost done with our assignment.”

“I’ve been reassigned to something more important.” My breath hitched as lips were by my ear and the hand on my thigh grasped roughly. “This one is more difficult to handle.” My hands tried to push at him as I abandoned the pen and paper, but he only shifted to press me into the couch, a grunt leaving me as a hand rested on my chest so he was hovering over me with a smirk. Those brown orbs gleamed with lust and I felt my body stiffen as the hand shifted so he rested above me with lips hovering mine.

“Don’t waste your time.”

“Hm? You got a lot of bite for someone allowing this.” This blush found me at his words as I didn’t really realize it, but he was right. If I seriously didn’t want any of this he would be laying on the ground knocked out.

“You bastard.” The growl left me as I knew he had this plan in the long run when he started his whole ‘taunting’ and flirting. It was like he made my body realize how curious it was and the temptation slowly became too much to handle.

“I will take that as a go.” That smirk seemed to widen as he shifted to press lips onto mine.

A noise left me as a hand gripped my hair and the other shifted a leg so he could rest between them. My eyes slipped closed as I reached a hand up to his shirt to pull him deeper into the kiss. A satisfied noise left him as I shifted the other hand to find his orange locks and tugged aggressively. This caused him to jerk back with a growl before grinning as he pressed his lower half into mine. A gasp left me as he began to grind on me and lips shifted back onto mine when my grip loosened up on his hair. His tongue slithered in to explore and play with mine as I enjoyed it.

Our lips moved along each other as he pressed into me more and was fiercely gripping my leg. My body was overheating by this point and I felt my stomach boil as I wasn’t used to any of this and those grinding hips _really_ didn’t help. Though, by his movements, I could tell he was just as in to it as I was. Lips pulled away as he moved them to my throat, letting me get a breather as I moved hands to grip his shirt on his sides and let out a breathy moan. My body arched as he took a bite into my neck and that was it. I couldn’t hold back any longer and felt myself come undone with a gasp and shaky moan as legs pressed into him.

_Fuck!_

“Mah, did you just moan my name, Zoro-boy?” The voice seethed out into my ear as he stopped moving and pulled back to find my eyes. I looked away in embarrassment, but it only gave him room to lick up my neck, leaving a blazing trail for my hormones to prickle.

“Sh-shut up.” I spat out with a shaky voice as I tried to get myself under control. A chuckle left him as he shifted a hand to pull my face to look to him.

“Mh, I can’t wait to hear you next time.” Surprise found me as I peered at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Oh? Did you think I did not enjoy this?” A blush found me as I felt my body shift lightly at how he worded things in such a way.

“Wha--? No! I just didn’t think this…” I felt my voice trail off as I really couldn’t believe I actually wanted more from this damn bastard.

“You do realize this means you’re mine now, right?” Shock found me as I soon pressed at him in embarrassment as hands were still on his sides. “Did you think I would do this with just anyone? I patiently paved this path so I could have you.” Lips flicked into a smirk as he peered to me with want. “I’m actually surprised on how spent I feel.” A complaint left him as he shifted to pull himself up with an arm resting on the back of the couch. “And here I was planning on taking all of you.” Heat flared to my face at his words before a hand grasped my chin and lips pressed chastely to mine. “Mah, its fine. It seems that with you I need to build my restraint up. I never knew you would be that pleasurable, but it’s good you surpassed my expectations.”

“Is that supposed to make me swoon?” A laugh left him before he shifted to hover over me again.

“Yes, now stop resisting my advancement, it obvious you took to it as well. Plus, I don’t go climbing a tree if it is bare of fruit.” My eyes watched him as he said that and I knew he meant that his advancements were responded with my attention. He knew, by how I was with Saga and even that Bellamy guy, that if I wasn’t interested then you would know right off the back. _Gah_ , my body went and let him advance and my head allowed it. Damn it.

“So what is this anyways?” I asked, not beating around the bush anymore, it really _was_ pretty obvious I enjoyed it.

“Well, if you must put a title to it, then I guess you would be my boyfriend. Though, I think I might stick with lover.” My whole face flushed at the words and eyes peered to me before lips kissed at my heated cheek. “Mh, you seem to agree.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You don’t need too.” Lips brushed mine and soon pulled me in for a deep kiss. My fingers gripped his shirt as they never really moved, even when he had pulled back. Hands held my face as we delved into another bout of tongues.

 

* * *

 

“What? When did you get a girlfriend?” Nami pointed out and caused the blonde idiot to begin looking me over in curiosity.

“…” I ignored the words with a hand grabbing at my neck, Kaku only left a mark barely visible, half still hidden under my collared shirt.

“Impossible, no woman alive would be with this Marimo.” A growl left me at the name and I glared to the blonde.

“Shut the fuck up, prissy.” I told him with gritted teeth as I soon turned away as I noticed Luffy and Usopp take slight interest. “It’s none of ya’lls business!” It took all my willpower not to have a blush on my face.

“What? No fair! We never hear anything about an interest and suddenly you have hickeys!” Nami complained and I began arguing with her before feeling a hand on my hip. My instinct was to elbow whoever it was, but they caught it and I heard a chuckle in my ear.

“I’m taking you home with me today.” My face flushed and I turned to face Kaku with a glare.

“Like Hell I will!” He pulled back with a smirk before moving to walk on with a hand out.

“See you after school.” I flipped him off with a huff before noticing eyes on me.

“What?!”

“He’s very persistent.” Usopp commented and I realized that they didn’t think it was him.

“Man, I bet he’s all jealous of the mark but keeping it low key.” Nami mentioned and the bell rang and I shifted to move to class.

“Let’s go, Luffy. We’ll be late.”

“Hai, hai!” We began moving down the hall and before we got to the classroom, a hand pulled me back and I looked to my brunette friend. “Nah, Zoro.”

“Huh?”

“You with Kaku now?” My body stiffened and I turned away to hide my blush before moving hands out as I shrugged shoulders before sighing.

“I guess you can say that.” I turned to look to him again and he examined me with a frown before grinning.

“Just checking! I thought I was going to have to kick his ass if he forced you!” A fist was up and he patted his bicep to show off the muscle and I snorted out.

“Thanks, Luffy. But it’s fine, I let it happen… I guess?” I asked myself as I wasn’t sure when I wanted the man as well. “Don’t mention this, alright?”

“Mh! I won’t! Especially since you haven’t about Meo!” A giggle came from him as he thought about the male and I began tugging the other.

“Come on, we’ll be late.”

 

* * *

 

“F-fuck! _Mmhhaa_ ~!” My fingers gripped orange locks as his mouth was encasing my erection. Jolts of pleasure spiked through my body as my short dresser had been cleared for this activity. Another moan left me as the mouth sucked and the tongue played. Pants left me as I felt myself soon slam into the wall behind me as I cried out my release with toes curling in the air. Cool air found my spent member as he pulled away to trail kisses up my body to my neck.

“Mh, I knew it would make a better day hearing those moans.” My breathing was calming as he pulled away to show him licking his lips.

“Shut up, pervert. It’s too early for this shit.” I retorted and he chuckled out before pressing lips to mine. A groan found me as he pulled my boxer-briefs over my manhood and then shifted away.

“We better get going or we’ll be late.”

“It’s _your_ damn fault.” I muttered as he shifted away and I began zipping and buttoning my pants before shifting to the floor. Eyes skimmed over my chest and I huffed out whilst grasping my shirt and tugging it on. A chuckle left him as I began tugging on socks and soon made my way out of my room. I’m lucky that my father goes to work so early. Once finishing up and getting into his car we began conversing about some things.

I still fidgeted lightly as I thought back to how it started. Kaku decided for some foreplay before school was necessary and I had no chance of escape since my father left the door unlocked when he left. After being together for a month, and threatening to cave his face in if he did any more noticeable hickeys, we have progressed to having pants off and well… you know… the oral stuff…

_So fucking embarrassing to think about!_

“I’m _not_ calling you senpai!” I complained out to Kaku as he gave me a ride to school.

“Oh, no fun, Zoro.” He stopped using ‘boy’ at the end just a few days into dating and now he seemed to enjoy hearing me say his name.

“Shut it, Kaku.” I started out as he pulled into the parking lot and I grasped my bag. A hand grabbed my shirt and I was yanked over and felt lips press harshly into mine. It only lasted a second as I swatted a hand at him as I hated when he did that, it always got me flustered.

“Mah, I love when you say my name, I can’t help it.” My eyes rolled as I got out of the car with a grunt as Kaku was out leaning over the top of his car. “I’m taking you to dinner later.” He began and I closed his car door and shifted to move to the school. Feet caught up with me as I heard a hum before a snicker since I glared at any wondering eyes from other students. “I will pick you up at five since I have practice.” My hand waved out before stopping as I looked up to him. That natural smirk was on him as he viewed down to me and this huff left me.

“Don’t make me fucking wait long, Kaku.” A chuckle left him as he gazed to me with passion and I felt flustered again. “Save it.” I told him with a hand out.

“Have a good day, Zoro.” My eyes rolled as I moved away and he went his separate way where his friends sat around at before school. As I moved to my group with grumbles the eyes were scrutinizing me, except Luffy who munched on some of his ‘second breakfast’.

“What?”

“Don’t _what_ us! _What_ is up with you two?” Nami began waving her hand around to indicate Kaku and I arriving together, this is the first time he has brought me to school. They never paid mind to me leaving with him, only because half the time they thought I just walked home like I used to before getting with Kaku.

“Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb, shithead.” Sanji joined and I growled to him before gazing to them all.

“None of your fucking business.” My answer had them stare to me in surprise before between each other. “I’m going in early.” I spoke out, not really ready to deal with this whole matter.

“Ah, Zoro! I will come with you!” Luffy mentioned with a grin and hopped off the half wall and began following me.

“Wait! You _know_ Luffy!” Nami called out in shock, but we continued on since our brunette friend noticed my silence. As we moved into the building, Luffy began shooting off into some adventure he delved with Bartolomeo since the man made it necessary to take the other places, even if it’s just a trail in the park.

“Mah, Zoro.” The voice has me turned to view Kaku as he seemed displeased with something and I noticed a couple girls standing to the side. Luffy stayed by me with curiosity as he actually seemed to evaluate Kaku.

“What do you want?” My glare was fierce and I noticed a riled smirk come onto lips.

“If I don’t say something these women won’t stop following me.” A thumb jabbed in the direction of two girls who watched our interaction with curious eyes.

“Sounds like a personal problem.”

“It’s going to be yours when I take you to my car and fuck you senseless.” My face flared as I glared up at him with light sputters.

“Sh-shut up! Saying _that_ in public!”

“That’s what lovers do though.”

“Stop talking!” A whine left me as I couldn’t stop my embarrassment as he just casually spoke that all out like if we were talking about the weather.

“Zoro, this girl tried kissing me.” My body stiffened and I glared towards the girl as she flinched from me.

“What?! Keep your fucking hands off, bitch!” My emotions flicked like a switch as it swirled with anger and I shifted to stand before both of the girls. “Go find your own damn boyfriend!” They lightly cowered with wide eyes at me before scurrying off with whimpers. Light pants left me as I rubbed at my face as I began to feel stares boring at me from all sides. I let my face snap in one direction. “Got a fucking staring problem?!” People flinched and I heard a chuckle before an arm went over my chest and grasped my shoulder to pull me into a body.

“You’re so cute when being territorial, Zoro.” Heat filled my face as I wanted to push the man away, but right now it was helping me cool off my temper.

“Shut up.” My eyes closed as I rubbed at my face and I felt the heat stay as he chuckled some more. As I shifted away, my eyes glared up at the man with a grunt. “Don’t go spouting nonsense next time!”

“Ah? But it worked so well. I don’t think anyone will flirt with me now.” Eyes still lingered towards us and the chatter of gossip made me groan. The bell rang and I just felt my body be filled with so much stress.

“I fucking hate you.”

“I will pick you up at five.” My hand began pushing his arm away and soon grasped it when I moved it down. This allowed him to lean over and kiss at my cheek.

“Go to class already!” I told him, even though he know that’s what I wanted. Not that I would admit that out loud; then began walking away with a giggling brunette.

“Later, Zoro.”

 

* * *

 

“So you guys are a thing!!”

“Shut up, witch. I don’t want to deal with this right now.” I spoke out as we exited the school. It wasn’t easy avoiding lunch because she literally was tracking me down, but now I still had a chance to escape. Then again lunch ended up with a very hot make out session since Kaku knew I was trying to escape prying hands and eyes.

“Huh?! You used to talk about how much you hated the fucking guy and now you’re dating the damn bastard!” I turned real quick with a glare to Sanji as he spoke that out.

“Shut the fuck up! Only I get to call him that, shithead!” I jabbed a finger into his shoulder to have him stumble lightly. Shock was written on their faces, even a bit on Luffy. My face flared in embarrassment as others looked on as well. “Look, we are a fucking thing for the past month. Got a fucking problem?!” I asked out with a glare to them and Luffy began giggling behind a hand.

“Mah, if it helps!” Luffy bounded over next to me and gazed to our friends. “I’m dating Meo!” This chirp left him and I was surprised at the claim.

“Wh-what?!” Shock was on the three and Nami shook her head.

“So you were serious on when you liked how he was like two months ago?”

“Mh-hm! Now everyone is on the same page! Let’s go home now! I have to get ready for my day!” Luffy called out with excitement before chanting ‘Meo! Meo!’ as he really had that adorableness going for him.

“I can’t process this all at once.” Nami claimed as she walked by with fingers rubbing her temper.

“Fucked up day.” Sanji was next and Usopp just grinned to me.

“They’ll get used to it.” The answer didn’t surprise me much since he was very open about these things and especially on how Luffy was. “Though, I am a little surprised with Kaku and you.”

“What ya mean?”

“I just kind of figured he would have made it known sooner.” My hand rubbed at my neck and he blinked for a second before laughing lightly. “Ah! He tried!”

“Shut it, long nose.” He waved a hand towards me trying to stop before succeeding and wiping mirth away.

“Okay, that is more expected!”

“Hurry up, you bastards!” I flipped off our friend before moving to follow Usopp since it was his week anyways.

“But really, we are all happy for you.” A nervous cough found me as he didn’t turn back, but I could tell he was being sincere.

“Yeah, thanks.”

That actually made me a little relieved.

 

* * *

 

 

“Stop it, my dad is in the other room, bastard.” I pushed a hand at Kaku as he insisted to come over after dinner and my father was in his office like usual. It never really bothered me that he worked all the time, as I became a teenager it felt more important to not have so much time with him. Plus the only television in the house was in the living room.

“Hmm? Then be quiet.” A chuckle left him as hand was petting through my hair, which was very much welcomed. Lips pressed to my neck as I felt my breath hitched when a hand grasped my thigh.

“Stop before I knock you out.” The threat left me as I looked to him with cheeks showing some of the heat I felt. Lips pressed to mine with the hand gripping my hair and this moan left me from the feel.

“This is what bedrooms are for.” I was startled and bit Kaku’s lip in the process. He pulled back cursing whilst sucking on it to nurse it and I turned to look behind the couch horrified.

“D-dad!” The word left me in a stutter of embarrassment as he stood with arms crossed and piercing eyes at me, almost like a hawk.

“I mean it. That stuff stays in bedrooms.” A finger pointed towards me before looking as Kaku turned to meet his gaze.

“Forgive me, my name is Kaku Rob.” Brown eyes viewed my father as he kept a look upon him. He was very aware on who this male next to me was since he works as partners with his older brother’s company.

“Mihawk.” The name left him as he viewed Kaku a moment longer before shifting to go the kitchen. “Don’t make me have you steam my couch.”

“Alright, alright! I got it, old man!” I shouted up as he disappeared in the room and I grumbled. A hand grasped my shirt as I was pulled in for a deep kiss.

“Your room it is.” The devilish smirk had me flushing deeply as he tugged me off the couch. A chuckle left him as he held my hand whilst leading me to my room. The door was closed and I felt my body being pressed into the wall, a knee pressing against my manhood and I moaned out. “Keep it down now, Zoro.”

“Sh-shut it!” I gripped orange locks as he rubbed his leg against me as I felt myself grow harder with each rock.

“Oh my… I can’t help myself after watching you be so territorial today…” Hands grasped my ass cheeks as he lifted me up and thrusted himself against me. The gasp left me as I gripped his shirt with a moan leave me breathlessly as he began to rock. “It got me hot and bothered that I almost really did fuck you in the car.” Lips whispered on my neck as pants were being tugged down to show my butt cheeks.

“ _Ah_ , fuck, why did you even say that?!” I asked out remembering when he spoke that in the hall so carefree! Hands tugged on the offending shirt covering his chest and he slipped the polo shirt off.

“Hm? Did you want your first time in my car, Zoro?” My face flushed with more heat at his words and I tried to bite back, but the feeling of something slick entered me.

“ _O-oh_ ~!” My head went back against the wall as a finger pressed into me. The strange feeling flared through me as he hummed out.

“Have you been practicing like I told you?” A choked moan left me as he slipped a second finger in and my body arched as I trembled in pleasure. “Oh, you are so accepting.” This growl left me at his words before fingers slipped out. Movement was made as I heard his belt thump on the ground before a hand tugged on my shirt to get it off. Hands then grasped my ass cheeks as he moved me before falling on back onto the bed with me sitting on top of him. Fingers grasped my chin as he grinned up at me with a lustful look. “Ride me, Zoro.” Heat pumped through my body at the words as a hand helped press his slick cock against my entrance.

This would be the first time he actually enters me.

“Just take it slow.” Hands had both moved to rub along my thighs as I was panting out before leaning lightly back as I directed myself and slowly let my body lower on him. A groan left me at the intrusion and how the pain prickled up my spine, but something urged me on. That pleasure followed the prickles as I kept lowering myself and this pleased noise left Kaku. Flutters in my chest occurred like any time I heard him and it urged me on in a bit of a quicker pace. Wanting to feel more of this as I soon found myself seated with gasps of pleasure leaving me. “Mh, so good, Zoro!” Hips rolled to cause a grind and this triggered my body to shake in pleasure before gasping when he tugged my hips down to grind harder.

“ _Oo-ooh_ ~! _Ah_!” I began to let my body take control as I returned the grind with moans leaving me as I arched back, hands supporting me by his legs.

“Nh, fuck!” The body below shifted and suddenly I was rolled over onto my back with my hips up and legs pinned to my chest. “I can’t take the tease!”

“ _A-Aaaahh_ ~!” The cry of pleasure left me as he began thrusting into my body ruthlessly with a sharp precision into my prostate over and over. Oh god, it was too much to handle as I felt my hand grasp my erection as I gave a tight squeeze to help myself reach my peak. “ _Nh_ , Kaku~!” The name left me as I had my head back and felt myself release over my stomach and chest as I was scrunched up.

“Oh yes~!” This face of pure ecstasy was on him as he kept thrusting, causing my body to spasm with moans before he flinched in a thrust and then slowly rocked his hips against me. My body was set onto the bed with him slipping out of me and merely resting his body against mine. A smirk playing on panting lips with a hand lining my face. “The first time is always the shortest, next time I will make sure to explore you completely.” This blush reached me at the thought of it before huffing out as I was too spent for anything else.

“Don’t think about it anytime soon.” A growl left me as he merely smirked at me with a finger lining down along my chest. This chuckle left him as he leaned to kiss me deeply before pulling back and setting a hand on my chest.

“I can do whatever I want with my lover.”

“Totally swooning.” A snort left him at my sarcasm before pressing lips along my jaw.

“You should be.”

 

* * *

 

That ended pretty horribly after I bid him farewell, my father decided to have that talk. It was awful because he had to do the shake down even though he was very aware of what happened. And apparently needed to hold off these activities until he isn’t home. He said and I quote _“I don’t enjoy listening to a porno in the background.”_

So fucking embarrassing!

The next day, Kaku thought it best to pick me up again. Which is how we ended up laying in my bed for a while longer since he was so fucking _early_ and I refused to get up for another thirty minutes. It was surprising when he stated how my father just threw a key at him with the words _‘your responsibility’_ before leaving. That meant Mihawk wasn’t going to call and make sure I made it to school or not, also the fact that he was perfectly okay with Kaku.

_My father approves of Kaku._

Of course, though, I can’t keep myself under control with him as he went on about a project he had for a class and how this one girl—

“Will you shut the fuck up?!” The anger rolled off of me as I was facing him while on my side and he had his head resting on a fist since he was propped up on an elbow.

“Your jealousy is showing, Zoro.”

“I’m tired of hearing about Mitsy!” The growl left me as he soon shifted to lay a hand on my face as he began tugging a cheek.

“I was partnered with her yesterday and she was _all over me_.” This jolt left me as I sit up and glared towards the wall as I wanted out now. A laugh left him as I felt my body find my bed as he hovered over me with a smirk. “Keep going and you won’t be able to go to school today.”

“Stop provoking me.” A hum left him as he showed his face of how true it was that he was provoking me.

This thought crossed me though as his polo top three buttons were undone. My hand quickly moved to grasp his shirt to pull him down as I aimed my mouth for his neck. A startled noise left him before a hiss as I bit into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. After leaving an obvious bite and making sure it bruised, I pushed him back with a glare.

“Stop flaunting at others! You’re mine!” I jabbed a finger into his chest whilst grounding it in as I looked away from his face with red flushing my cheeks. It was silent and I let eyes flicker up to him and seen this very surprised face before a smile came onto him. A pure string of laughter left him as he leaned towards me as he got the fit out before a hand lined my cheek. Brown eyes found me again as he started putting pecks of kisses on my other cheek before pressing hard on my lips.

As he pulled back, a gaze of lust was at me with that smirk going feral. “You definitely asked for it now, Zoro.”

“Huh? _Ah_!” A hand gripped my manhood as lips found my neck and my whole body flared my hormones to life. “We’ll be late, you idiot!”

“You should have thought about that before _provoking_ me, babe.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m surprised you even dared arriving late to Hancock’s class.” This groan left me as I felt sore and Nami just shook her head. “Really, you guys should have saved that all for later.”

“Shut up, woman. Not like I can avoid him in the morning now, my father gave him a key.” Surprise was on her as she was the only one at the table at the moment.

“Gave him a key? He knew about you two?”

“Last night.”

“And gave him a key?”

“Yeah.” I looked at her as I hated repeating myself and this look seemed to click on something.

“Oh my gosh, you _didn’t_ while he was home!!” Heat flared to my cheeks as I felt my mouth move but no words came out because how the fuck would that be her first guess. “Zoro! That’s like the number one thing _not_ to do when your parental is home! _Oh my gosh_.” She looked horrified for me before the others joined as I rubbed at my face.

“What’s up?” Usopp asked innocently and I glared to Nami before she could say anything.

“Oh, come on, I have to let them know!”

“Shut it, witch! You were just lucky!” I pointed a finger to her as she waved hands out in exasperation of not telling this secret. A sharp look was given as she noticed the glint before zipping her lips immediately.

_That’s right, I know one of her secrets._

“Ugh, fine!” She finally said in defeat and turned to Sanji to distract the group with his fawning. One disaster avoided for now.

 

* * *

 

“Kaku, I fucking swear!” I spoke out as I viewed the male before me as we were tucked under the stairs that led to the roof. His body was pressed against mine as hands tugged at my pants.

“Well next time you let the guy touch you, I will make sure to kill him.” A possessive tone came out and before I could protest a gasping breath left me. His hand gripped and began jerking my member as the notion made lust spike through me.

“It’s not like that— _aahhh, nh_!” My head went back against the wall as he continued to stroke me. “K-Kaku, if I get fu-fucking detention!” I spoke out with hands gripping his shirt harder as his thumb found the head of my hard on. A heated breath was in my ear as I trembled with a gasping moan.

“Then keep it down.” Kaku’s body shifted quickly as he took my member into his mouth.

This jolt left me as I covered my mouth and the other hand gripped his hair. My hips bucked as he began bobbing his head with that tongue skillfully lining the underside of my shaft and then the slit on the head. Muffled moans left me as I shook in pleasure as he sucked harshly. Every nerve was spiking in need as I slouched lightly whilst tugging hair as I clasped my hand harder over my mouth to quiet myself. The pit of my stomach twisted as I felt myself ready to snap and I rolled my hips to soon smack my back against the wall. A loud muffled moan left me as he swallowed me fully and sucked me dry. I came down from my high as he pulled away to kiss my lips. This groan found me as he fixed my pants and then fully leaned against me. He pulled away to let me breathe and kissed along my cheek to my ear.

“It’s a nice reminder that I make your body feel this high on pleasure…” A chuckle left him with arms wrapping around my waist and lips kept placing kisses on my neck.

“Now, if you would let me finish…” I growled after clearing my head and he pulled back with an eyebrow raised. “That _guy_ who was ‘all over me’ is Luffy’s older brother, Sabo.” Confusion played in brown orbs and I sighed out roughly. “None of them are blood related and he was going to a private school instead of here.” Things seemed to fit together at my words as I watched him before moving arms around his neck to hold him still with a glare. “You completely freaked out over someone I technically status as a brother. Not only that, he has the total hots for my sister Kuina and they go to the same college.”

“Hmm.” A hum left him as he took this information in and I soon shifted a hand to soon tug on an ear.

“Don’t _hmm_ me!” I told him aggressively and this made him chuckle out with kisses to my cheek.

“It’s seems even I can be very territorial.”

“Now, can I go back to class before the teacher realizes I am _not_ in the bathroom?” I glared to him deeply as I still felt a slight high from the little session.

“Oh, that’s right.” This chuckle left him before pulling back and dragging me along for another kiss. “Can’t have you behind.” The words left him after pulling away and I grumbled out with a weak punch to his arm.

“Stupid! Getting jealous over nothing!” I mumbled as we began heading back for class and he merely chuckled once continuing to his classroom. Once entering the room, checking my clothes over, the teacher only gave me this questioning look before I sat down.

I guess no one saw us because by the time I left, no teacher approached with a detention.

 

* * *

 

Graduation day was a bit bittersweet as I went to watch Kaku and his friends walk the stage. The past week I had been contemplating on what would really happen to our relationship since he had already had his eyes set on a college and a job lined up for him. It was no surprise really since he was very ambitious and responsible for his future life. A little tinge of pain was in my chest as they all threw their hats in the air and everyone clapped out. None of my friends came along, going camping for the weekend and I had passed. They had offered to come, but I just shooed them off as it wasn’t important to. I was dating Kaku and they only knew him vaguely. Over the months, I was the one to meet his friends and even go with them on occasion to do things. They seemed to approve of me and would occasionally talk to me even when I was with my friends. It was just very evident that my friends still didn’t care for Lucci, but he seemed pretty okay now. Something about having interest in a dock worker named Paulie.

Anyways, I walked over to the side of the gym to stay out of the way as people found their friends and family. I merely waited as Kaku found me with a smirk and made his way over.

“Congrats, you’re an adult now.” I spoke out and this chuckle left him as he held his hat before leaning against the wall next to me.

“Things just get harder from here.” He spoke out whilst looking to everyone and then a hand found mine to entwine fingers. “Thank you for coming.”

“You dragged me here.” I scoffed in humor as I tried to keep things light and he laughed at that.

“Zoro…” My eyes found his as he patted my cheek with his free hand. “I already told you that you are mine.” This frown found me as it was almost like he could read my mind.

“I know that, stupid.”

“Zoro.” My lips pursed as I felt that pain in my chest again and he began dragging me out of the room. Kaku dragged me around the corner of the hall where no one needed to go that way before pressing me to the wall. “It’s been bothering you, I know…” The words were soft as he looked down at me as I crossed arms and faced away with gritted teeth. “Don’t worry about it all. This is like me getting a head start so when you graduate, we will have a place to stay and I can help you with your goals.”

“I feel like a burden.” I told him truthfully and hands cupped my face so I had to face him.

“You are my biggest burden.” A humorous smirk was on him and I rolled eyes with a scoff.

“Swooning.” This chuckle left him before giving me a chaste kiss.

“I’m going to make you keep swooning over me for the rest of your life.” The words left him as he gave another deep kiss before pulling back. “I will make it my job to make sure you get adequate time with me.”

“Don’t let it interfere with your work though.” I poked a finger into his chest and he chuckled out.

“I’ll work hard, babe.”

“You better…” My cheeks flushed at the pet name and suddenly he kissed me again before pulling back.

“Plus, I have the whole summer to steal you away and act out some pornos.” The words were hinting at our first time and I scoffed to him.

“Again, _swooning_.”

“Good because I love you.” My whole face went red as I soon began sending punches to his chest.

“S-stupid! I l-love you too!” Embarrassment flared on me, but he merely chuckled and proceeded to kiss me.


End file.
